Fibromodulin (FMOD) is a member of small leucine rich proteoglycan (SLRP) family. Fibromodulin is a cytosolic secreted protein with an expression pattern restricted mainly to cartilage, bone, connective tissue, and tissue rich in collagen (Heinegard, Larsson et al. 1986). Fibromodulin is involved in fibrillogenesis, cell adhesion, and cytokine activity modulation (Yamaguchi, Mann et al. 1990; Hildebrand, Romaris et al. 1994). Previous studies shown that FMOD can combine with both transforming growth factor (TGF)-β isoforms and collagens (Hedbom and Heinegard 1989; Hildebrand, Romaris et al. 1994) to modulate the extracellular matrix. TGF-β is a profibrotic factor that increases fibroblast proliferation, stimulates the synthesis and deposition of connective tissue, and inhibits connective tissue breakdown (Gharaee-Kermani, Hu et al. 2009). Kalamajski and Oldberg reported that FMOD binds type I collagen via glu-353 and lys-355 in leucine-rich repeat 11 locates in the C-terminal of the protein (Kalamajski and Oldberg 2007). Svensson et al., have reported that FMOD functions in the assembly of the collagen network in connective tissues and that mice lacking a functional fibromodulin gene exhibit an altered morphological phenotype in tail tendon with fewer and abnormal collagen fiber bundles (Svensson, Aszodi et al. 1999).
It is an objective of the present invention to generate a FMOD-P that binds TGF-β and modulates in vitro TGF-β activity. It is another objective of the present invention to provide a composition for treating, preventing, or ameliorating a body condition by modulating TGF-β activities and/or collagen assembly.